Legend of the Orb Seekers
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: There has been a legend, passed down from generations. Naruto is about to discover the legend firsthand. During the mission in Wave, he meets wielders of the legendary 'Life Orbs', artifacts with great power. His destiny has changed. OC Harem, Naru Harem.


Authors Notes: Here we go with another story… First I feel I must explain why I am not updating my other stories, instead of making another new one. The answer: Writers block, and dissatisfaction. I am in my 3rd rewrite of Urahara Naruto Chapter 2, and I mean complete re-write. It is the same way for Konoha no Nidaime Senko, and Shining Star. Advent on the other hand, I am doing well on, I just tend to type on my labtop before I go to sleep at night. I am planning on that one being my largest chapter, but whether it succeeds or not we shall see. Also I want to post my main ideas and see which one is most liked, then focusing on the most liked ones.

Anyway, a bit of information about this. There will be seven OC's in here, and each of them would be considered super powerful by canon standards. This follows canon until the Wave arc. That's when this story starts and also when everyone really starts to get much stronger than canon allows. This is, by all rights, an OC centric story. The Naruto characters, including Naruto, have a great role later on, but the main roles go to the OC's. This is also a sort of self insert with me and my friends.

There will be two harems, Naruto will get one as will Aizou( one of the OC's, and one of the main ones at that.) Narutos Harem is as follows: NaruTemaTenSakuInoAyaKait

Aizous Harem is as follows: AizouKureAnkoYuugaoFemHakuYoungTsunade

All the OC's(except one) and Naruto also have bloodlines:

Naruto has Satetsu

Aizou has the Rinnegan

Cheyenne has the Sharingan

Kaitlyn has the Byakugan

Anna has Deidara's bloodline

Rachel has the Shikotsumyaku

This is a crossover between Naruto and a story, almost like a freaking anime that my friend made.( She has FOUR freaking parts already(they are shorter than Naruto's, sure, but by parts I mean as in like Naruto and Shippuden.) and several episodes in each arc, plot wise at least. My friend is also an editor to this story, so I hope you enjoy our work. ( oh and she rules in the humor department. I hope this will be more humorous than my others stories, which wouldn't be hard but still…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach though I do own this story. Enjoy everyone!

It was a cold day, and the forest would have seemed almost tranquil any other time. Alas, it was not to be."Guys, you're no match for him, RUN!""No Kakashi-sensei! You're the one who said 'those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!" A rather bubbly youth yelled out. He was fifteen, the required age to graduate from the academy was pushed up two years, "I agree with the dobe!"

Naruto was, in all honesty, about to continue, but he heard something he found very weird. Hacking, and coughing, and retching sounds filled the air and sounds of conversation reached his ears. Zabuza was annoyed, he about to kill this old man and someone was having a friendly conversation?!

"Oi Aizou! Next time, give us a warning, okay!?" An exasperated female voice called out. She was shortly answered by a male voice.

"I'm sorry I kinda..uh..forgot about how it feels for the first time." The unexpected statement had led Kakashi to think that they were talking about something completely different than what they were, and as such led Kakashi to giggle perversely for a moment before the fear came back.

Zabuza, fed up with being ignored, created a Mizu Bunshin and had it swing downward. He was shocked when suddenly the very water of the lake rose to form a wall, then hardening to ice. Had Haku betrayed him? No, that was impossible, Haku liked him too much, so how?Suddenly the ice shattered and formed sharp spikes which impaled the clone. The clone then turned into water, while Zabuza growled. A second female voice cut through the tense air…"Oh you use water to make a clone huh? That's cool." Aizou then added in his two cents.

"It also means that she can totally utterly own you, badly." At those words Zabuza's non-existent eyebrows rise.

"Aizou will you stop giving away our secrets?""Okay then. This will be interesting."

Zabuza growled and created another couple of water clones…only to have them burst into water a short time after they formed. The water that was once the clones then transformed into a drill of water, which then turned into a drill of ice. The drills all rushed towards Zabuza who barely dodged it, but in doing so he let Kakashi free. Zabuza was suddenly at a loss. That girl turned out to be more dangerous to him than even Kakashi was. At least Kakashi couldn't turn everything he did against him. No matter what jutsu he used, this girl would apparently be able to turn it right back at him. How, he had no idea, she just could. If the other two were even half as strong as this blond haired teen, then he was in serious trouble, very serious trouble. Zabuza growled but then smirked as he vanished in a swirl of mist.

Aizou had suddenly appeared beside the blond haired teen, and a second girl walked to the other side of the blond. All three turned toward the other group, and seemingly studied them. The three looked to be about the same age, all three appeared to be 18. The man was the shortest of the three, he had dark brown hair and wore a black leather jacket. He wore a simple dark green t-shirt underneath and blue baggy jeans. He was dressed like a civilian! He probably wasn't anything special….

That thought was washed away when everyone saw his eyes. His iris was a blue green color, however the pupil was something that you definitely didn't see everyday…it changed colors! It changed from black, to a rainbow like prism, to amber, to a coral like color, before changing back to black.

The woman in the middle was also the woman to kick Zabuza's ass with little effort, which meant that she was POWERFUL, to say the least. She had blond hair, tied into two pigtails. She wore blue baggy jeans as well. She had blue eyes, much like the other blond nearby. She had a few similarities with the other two. She too looked like a civilian and her pupil too changed colors. It changed from black, to blue, to a pearly like color, and back to black.. She was the tallest of the three.

The last woman dressed like a civilian as well. She had long brown hair, that cascaded down her back. She wore a black sweater over a green t shirt, and she too wore blue baggy jeans. Her eyes were an amber color, and her pupils changed from black, to red, to a jade green, then back to black. Those colors had to mean something, but what?" Hmm.. It seems that we're in a different world, doesn't it?" Aizou asks the other two.

The brown haired person nods, their usual laid back demeanor becoming serious instantly.

"Yeah Aizou, but where?""Cheyenne, I can't tell you, I don't know. In other news, good job Kaitlyn, you really kicked his ass!"

The other woman, named Kaitlyn, laughed a little."Hey it was my element!""Heh, good job anyway. So you five, where ya heading?"

Tazuna was the one to speak up.

"We're heading over to my house. You three can come along if you want." "Meh, I don't have a place to stay right now, so I'm going. How about you two?" Aizou asked Cheyenne and Kaitlyn.

"It would be nice…Let's go." they both said at the very same time.. The three walk behind the other five, and they were conversing to each other in whispers. It was mostly confusion. Finally Aizou nodded to the other two, and in the same instant he seemed to vanish and return to where he was. Not even a second had gone by…

"We're in Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water. An evil tycoon named Gato is monopolizing the country, and Tazuna is building a bridge to stop Gato's tyranny. Apparently this world is called 'Gaia' and we are in the elemental countries. The four ninja seem to be Konohagakure ninja, and the leader is Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Konoha specializes in fire jutsu. Their kinjutsu includes but is not limited to: Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, Shiki Fujin, Raikiri, Rasengan, and Hiraishin, most notably. That man you defeated Kaitlyn was Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He is working for Gato. The mist specializes in water jutsu." he whispered to the other two.

"Knowing you, you learned all the jutsu you could find?"

"Yes, though I didn't test them out or master them. When we get ready to train I'll stop time for us three and we can all train as long as we need to. We will then do the same for when Anna, Rachael, and Kip come along. It will take time, but it will be worth it at the end. "Unknown to the three, they had a listener...

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did that man really have power over time? That was preposterous! And yet….judging by the conversation none of them were even from this world and literally had no clue where they were. So then, how did he know so much about this place? He gave a detailed description of not only the specialty of Kirigakure and Konohagakure, but also a description of some of the more notable jutsu's in the forbidden scroll! If that man truly had power over time…then maybe those three were far more of a threat than Zabuza could ever hope being. After all, if he stops time…nothing would be able to stop him. He thanked whatever heavens there were that he seemed to be a sensible and playful person. That meant that he wasn't likely to use his powers if he did indeed have them..

As a ninja he was trained to prepare for even what seemed to be impossible, for in the ninja world the impossible had a way of becoming possible. He still had trouble comprehending that the blond female, Kaitlyn, had defeated Zabuza so effortlessly. She seemed to have an immense, almost godly, control over water and ice. He suspected that those weren't her only tricks either. Just what were those three?

Naruto had been awed, for the same reasons. They seemed to put even Kakashi-sensei to shame against Zabuza, and Kaitlyn hadn't even gotten hurt! However, he wasn't as dumb as some made him out to be. He knew that the only reason she won so easily was because Zabuza was a water expert, and she seemed to control water. That much was easy enough to figure out. He however, also guessed that those shifting pupil colors had something to do with her powers, though he couldn't figure out just what.

Sasuke was fuming. Three CIVILIANS had shown up and just one of them effortlessly defeated Zabuza. That power should be his! He was an Uchiha after all!

Sakura didn't know what to make of it all. She was confused, for once in her life. Weren't ninjas supposed to protect civilians, not the other way around? That thought brought a bit of embarrassment.

Finally they had reached Tazuna's house, after a long period of travel, and all of them had walked in, though Cheyenne, Kaitlyn, Aizou, and Kakashi seemed to have more manners than the other three. It was then that Kakashi got an idea. A horribly wonderful idea, an idea that would show him some of the powers of the three newcomers, yes that was definitely a good idea..

" Alright team, listen up. Do our guests" At that word he motioned toward Cheyenne, Aizou, and Kaitlyn. " mind sparring with my team?" He finishes. Aizou smirks a mischievous smirk.

"I don't mind Hatake Kakashi-san." He states quite confidently.

"I guess I don't mind either." Kaitlyn agreed.

"I'm outvoted!" Cheyenne states with a mock pout before smirking. " I guess that means that I don't mind either."

Kakashi eyesmiled. "Good. Then let's go to the training field at 9:00 AM tomorrow." All six teens nodded, while Kakashi inwardly patted his back. This would give him a chance to see what those teens were capable of…

They all ate, and everyone except Aizou walked upstairs to go to sleep. Aizou on the other hand walked outside. Kakashi followed him to see where he was going, and was surprised to see Aizou walk straight up the wall and onto the roof. He then laid down in a laidback stance and seemingly fell asleep. Kakashi sighed and walked in to his own room. Those three were enigmas, and he doubted that they would be much of a problem, since they seemed to keep to themselves, and only converse with each other pretty much…

That theory turned out to be wrong the next morning, when everyone in the house was awoken by three simultaneous cries of .. " NANI!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY EYES!?" The volume of the three combined cries actually caused a small tremor!

Why were the three yelling 'what happened to my eyes'? All one had to do was see where they were at, and what they were doing. They were currently in the bathroom, all three getting ready to brush their teeth…and all three gaping at the mirror, toothbrushes lying forgotten near the sink. Their eyes had changed.

Aizous eyes had gotten three concentric gray circles surrounding his blue green eyes. The gray circles, like his pupil, seemed to shift between the very same colors. First from black, to a prismatic rainbow, to amber, to coral. _'Probably an effect of the life orbs.'_ He mused to himself. Life Orbs, they were the source of the supernatural powers that the three had, it was also what made them confident that they were going to win. Still those rings around the iris had confused him, especially since it seemed that he could see farther, clearer, and all around better. He didn't even know that he just gained the Rinnegan, one of the three great doujutsu's, and probably the strongest of the three.

Kaitlyn's eyes had turned a pearly white, a sign of the Byakugan. There was little indication of her life orbs, the two she had at least, and the only difference was that it occasionally shifted to a light bluish tint.

Cheyenne's eyes nearly made Sasuke have a heart attack from shock. That didn't stop him from fainting anyway however. Her eyes had turned crimson, and had three black tomoes in each eye…it went into a pinwheel only once, before reverting back to tomoes two seconds later. The tomoes also shifted colors like the other two's eyes, flashing from black, to red, to jade, then back to black.

Kakashi came in to see what the racket was about, and he too almost fainted from shock at seeing the three great doujutsus in the same place.

"Scarecrow-san, explain. Why is it our eyes are like this?! Why is it that our vision is different!?" He only assumed the last part, basing it off of his own eyes.

"It seems that you three have awakened doujutsu's" He was interrupted by Aizou

"Eye techniques? You mean to tell me these eyes are parlor tricks!?"

Cheyenne and Kaitlyn nodded their agreement, and Kakashi had to sigh from exasperation.

" No, they are Kekkai Genkai, or bloodline limits, that possess special powers. I can tell Kaitlyn and Cheyenne their's, but I don't know much about yours Aizou. I'll tell you what I can. Kaitlyn, you possess the Byakugan. It allows you to see 360 degrees around your person and allows you to see the tenketsu and chakra systems of the opponent. The Hyuuga's have developed a style to prevent an opponent from using jutsu's with their Byakugan. It also allows you to see through genjutsu's, and you can see through solid objects. You Cheyenne possess the Sharingan. It also appears to be fully developed, which is odd. Anyway, it allows you to copy an opponents jutsus, and see through genjutsus as well. You can predict an opponents move before he makes it, and you can catch things you normally couldn't. Aizou, you have the Rinnegan. The only thing I really know about it is that, from your own account, it sharpens your vision, and you possess control over the six elemental chakras, which means that jutsu's will be far easier for you. It's other powers I do not know."

All three nod to each other. "Got'cha. Thank you Kakashi-san." Aizou politely bows to that sentence, and then the three nod.

"Just one thing you three. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EARLY IT IS!?"

"Err…six?"

"Try 2:00 in the morning. Next time, don't yell."

Cheyenne, Aizou, and Kaitlyn all smile sheepishly at that and they speak at the exact same time. " Hai, Kakashi-san." He mentally rolls his eyes and departs. The three share a look, hurriedly finish brushing their teeth, and walk out the door to the forest. Once there, Aizou vanishes and reappears with several scrolls.

"Here you go Kaitlyn, Cheyenne. Here's the scrolls."

He hands them each three scrolls, one had jutsus, one had history, and one had their taijutsu style. He had only two scrolls, the history and jutsus. Luckily for them, the jutsu's included what their doujutsu did, and Aizou was finding it hard not to gape openly.

Meanwhile Kaitlyn and Cheyenne were grinning like Chesire cats. Why? Kaitlyn had just discovered the Kaiten, and had drawn a sketch of where the tenketsu points were on both Aizou and Cheyenne. Aizou was just as shocked as Cheyenne, and he really was gaping. By 8 they had learned the Kaiten, due to a bit of help from Aizou, and then they all moved to the training grounds, Kaitlyn and Cheyenne trying to prevent from throwing up, Kaitlyn in particular.

They made it with thirty minutes to spare. They stood there, practicing walking up trees to improve their chakra control. They had it down to a science when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto showed up, each one coming earlier than the one after. They were surprised to see that none of the three were even winded, though they didn't know that again it was because of Aizou.

How could one man do so much for people? Well that was due to a gift that he was born with. The Prism Life Orb, an orb that gave it's possessor control over time. The life orbs were considered the greatest artifacts of power where he came from. He possessed three, and both Cheyenne and Kaitlyn possessed two. It was the source of their power, though now they had other powers to supplement that so they wouldn't have to rely on them. That was a gift in and of itself. The orbs had an extra effect, they could give the user powerful armor in addition.

Then Kakashi poofed into the clearing, reading his little orange book.

"Alright, which do you want, a three on three or a one on one?"

"How about both?" Aizou suggested, amused.

Naruto and Sakura were about to reject the idea, but Sasuke interrupted them.

"We'll take it. How can a group of civilians defeat a group of shinobi?"

"Heh. I hope we get to choose our opponents, cause I want to take Emo-duck-ass down a peg." Kakashi eyesmiled.

"Sure, go ahead. I want to see what the Rinnegan does anyway."

"Hate to burst your bubble Kakashi, but most of Rinnegans usefulness comes from when you kill someone, or use dead bodies. Either way, it requires someone dead. No, I'm going to use my natural abilities."

Although Kakashi was disturbed by what he said about the Rinnegan, he eye smiled, he had hoped that Aizou would show some of his powers.

"Names Itonami Aizou by the way."

"Alright, first match Itonami Aizou vs Uchiha Sasuke. Hajime!" Sasuke bumrushed Aizou, who simply smiled and dodged his attack, which he had to admit was graceful and somewhat planned out. This went on for a while, Sasuke attacking Aizou and Aizou dodging. Cheyenne decided to intervene.

"Hey Aizou! I thought you were going to use your natural abilities, well then use them. The way things are going, unless you stop holding back you will lose."

"Meh, you're right Cheyenne. Oh well. And so.." Aizou suddenly started glowing a bright white color, before the white disappeared and was replaced by several other colors of the rainbow, namely blue, red, green, yellow, indigo, violet, and orange. When the glow faded, everyone present except for Cheyenne and Kaitlyn gasped. Aizou had suddenly gained armor. His clothing had changed, replaced with a silver armor, covering his legs, chest, arms, and feet. His hands and feet were tapered to claws, like a predator's talons. The armor went up to his neck, where it extended to over his eyes, forming a visor. But that wasn't as shocking as to what else the armor gave him. Swaying behind him was a long, spiked tail, which appeared to be like a dragon's. He also gained two wings, also seeming dragonic. He smirked.

"This is the Prism armor, the power of a dragon. Now let's start over!" He suddenly yelled out, his eyes full of mirth and his grin showed that he was enjoying this. Suddenly the armor around his left hand changed. It changed in that the claw like gauntlet over his arm suddenly transformed into an odd piece of equipment.

"Say hello to my little friend, the blaster!" Grinning maniacally, Aizou fired, at first he missed deliberately, grazing his arm, at first the Uchiha was cocky…till he saw what the blaster did. It created a deep hole. It wasn't very large, but it was deep. Before he knew it, six other bullets had whizzed by him, grazing him deliberately. Each one was infused with a different elemental chakra. One was really wet for some reason, the second was shocking, the third was scorching hot. The fourth was harder and caused a rock spire to extend from where he hit, the fifth was almost like a normal bullet except when it hit the ground it caused a tree to sprout, literally. The sixth had quite literally torn and rent the skin that it grazed. It was like a mini tornado. Grinning maniacally Aizou asks.

"Want to give up? It will save you a lot of pain!"

Sasuke sighed. It was not in his nature to give up, but he had a three on three match soon, and it would not do to get even more injured. So he forfeited. Aizou smirked and the armor vanished. Sasuke took the chance and made a few seals Kakashi saw it first, but Cheyenne simply deadpanned.

"Aizou, the loser is about to try to fry you." Aizou sighed. What happened next shocked Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura to the core, for he suddenly began to spin and a blue dome appeared around him.

"KAITEN!"

The dome of chakra successfully negated the Gokakkyu no Jutsu, turning it into a dome of flames. When he stopped spinning, he was standing in a deep crater, the size of the Kaiten length wise, and surrounded by a circle of fire. He vanished and in the same instant reappeared behind Sasuke, using his manipulation over time to stop time. He held a kunai he had procured from Sasuke's own kunai holster to his neck.

"Listen here emo-teme, the next time you try to attack a fellow ally during a spar after you admit defeat, I will personally castrate you. Judging by the looks of my teammates, they would help, and your life would be hell. So don't DARE try that again!" With that he vanished but not before tossing back his kunai and walking calmly over to his friends.

"There's your kunai back teme. Here's a word of advice. Hatred causes clouded eyes. It controls you, manipulates you, weakens you. Hatred can be beneficial at times, but most times it is but a nuisance that can get you killed. If that happens you won't be any use to anybody, much less yourself. If you are an avenger, then live life, life it to the fullest. Never let hatred cloud your eyes. If you do you shall be eternally weak. Friendship is the best thing you can have. Because of that I was able to use the Kaiten." With those words he finally made it to Cheyenne and Kaitlyn and grinned at them both. Kakashi stood gaping before he eye smiled and called out.

"Who next?"

"I wanna go Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto enthusiastically yelled.

Cheyenne smirked.

"I'll fight you."

"Uchiha Cheyenne vs Uzumaki Naruto, Hajime!"

The two walked into the middle ground and got into their respective stances. Needless to say it was over pretty quick, with Cheyenne the victor. The brown haired girl had added flames and lightning to her punches, and she hit fast. Naruto couldn't keep up. He got away with a few burns and shocks, but nothing really major. Thanks to the fox at least it wasn't any major damage.

"Final match, Hyuuga Kaitlyn vs Haruno Sakura!"

That match was pathetic, probably the most anticlimactic victory they had ever seen. Kaitlyn won with a single attack…and a single finger. With a simple swipe of the finger Sakura was sent flying into a tree.

"Due to inability of one person to fight, the win for all matches are Cheyenne, Kaitlyn, and Aizou!"

"Still think us 'civilians' are weak?" Kaitlyn asked innocently

"heh, though I used my armor I didn't actually have to use my powers except for after that Kaiten." Aizou smirked.

"Speaking of which, how did you do that?" Kakashi asked curiously. Aizou shrugged.

"Trade secret!" He smiled childishly and stuck out his tounge, before chuckling a little bit.

"Hey can't a guy have a bit of fun sometimes?" He sighed exasperatingly and pouted. Everyone else collectively sweat dropped.

"Uh, nope?" Kakashi was the one who spoke.

"Damn." Cheyenne and Kaitlyn simply chuckled at his antics and gave him a playful slap on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"Stop acting like an idiot." Cheyenne scolded him.

"Meh, it runs in my blood. Besides, it lightens the mood." Aizou states, changing instantly to calm and collected.

"Well save it for now."

"Meh, as you wish." He sounded more bored than anything else, and once again everyone sweatdropped. What the hell!?

Authors Notes: I know, the OC's are overpowered, I know that, and I am aware of it. They are going to be playing major roles in the story. Naruto will be a focus, obviously, but for now I'm going to develop the OC's and get to Naruto afterwards! Really the only reason they're OC's is because we're too young to actually publish the show that I am using them from. Another note: Normally Aizou's blaster isn't as powerful as it was in this demonstration, because then it only uses the physical component, as does the rest of the life orbs powers. However, with their discovery of chakra, the power of all the orbs are boosted immensely. Add in to the fact that Aizou's Rinnegan allows him to manipulate the six main chakras in addition to his own, and you've got a powerful weapon.

Now you're likely wondering, how did they get their strength? Aizou summed it up pretty well, they each have special artifacts of life orbs absorbed into them. I'll likely give some to Naruto and his gang, most likely.

Here's which ones they have and what they do, also I will explain what animal is affiliated with the orb. Each orb has an armor based off of the animal, but I won't describe the armor except in the story itself

Aizou:

Prism Orb: This is the orb of time. It gives it's user control over time, period. The user is often immortal and only dies from wounds, because the wielder can literally stop their aging. They can also stop time, though there is a risk. It's very stressful on the body, but as a result, you can develop a large amount of stamina in a short time. Aizou typically is one of the few who doesn't abuse his power, and instead just uses it in short bursts in fights. He loves to use it for travel though. Though it does cost energy, he can also age something or somebody to an immense point. In the same way he can slow down time, speed it up, catch someone in a time loop, or even reverse it. However he has only used the latter once, and it knocked him out for a month afterwards. These powers have drawbacks, major ones.

For example, stopping time. When he stops time, he can allow anybody he wants to, to see and exist in the time rift, and thus be affected by it. However, it is extremely hard to move, especially at first. Plus when anyone else moves, it puts an immense strain on their body. In fact just a few steps can immobilize the person, so one must only use their hands, right? Wrong. Aizou himself possesses the orb itself and it protects Aizou from this side effect, by doing a sort of healing. Although it hurts, the muscles that are destroyed are instantly regenerated, or at least the muscles destroyed by this power. He has trained himself so that it doesn't effect him as much, but that's not the case for others. However, by touching the affected person with his body and maintaining contact, the orb allows the affected person to walk as freely as Aizou can, however it causes extreme sickness. How then can anyone besides Aizou train in it? Simple, Aizou uses a combination of Kage Bunshin and Henge, packing enough chakra to maintain itself as long as he needs. By using Henge, the Bunshins can turn into a sort of sticker, and the orbs power affects all his clones, therefore making training possible. Due to his muscles constantly being destroyed and rebuilt, Aizou has an immense stamina, in fact his stamina equals Naruto's in 1-tail form. His strikes however are weak, and thus he needs to use bladed weapons to cause any real damage.

The prism orb is affiliated with a dragon, a dragon capable of flight.

Amber Orb: This orb gives it's user the ability to bring back the dead. Anyone who is dead will be brought back, regardless of conditions. Problem? It both shortens the users life span( not a problem with Aizou due to the Prism Orb), and costs an immense amount of energy, enough to knock out the user for a couple weeks. It's animal is the phoenix

Coral Orb: This orb gives the user the ability to shape shift. This is Aizou's main offense, besides the jutsu's he learns from using the Prism Orb to travel. He mainly uses it for animals, to turn into one, but he has rarely used it to transform into something else, like mist. In this way he is similar to Alucard from Castlevania. He can also transform just one piece of his body, like his arm. Though for most things it doesn't cost much energy, turning into a nonliving being( like Mist) or transforming only one part of his body instead of the entire body costs quite a bit more. It's animal is the Kraken

Cheyenne:

Red Orb: The red orb gives it's wielder three things. Firstly she has major control over fire, though it takes a lot of energy to create it, it takes almost none to manipulate it. Secondly she has the same ability for lightning. Same rules apply. Finally it gives her super speed. This speed doesn't rival the speed that one gains by stopping time but that's obvious. The red orb is affliated wtih cats.

Jade Orb: This orb's purpose is singular. It gives her complete control over poisons. Unlike the Red Orb, these poisons she can create from nothing. Anything she can think up in a poison, she can create. It is for this reason that she is the torture specialist of the group. The first time she wielded the orb, she used it as a teaching method to teach the importance of calling the poison experts. Even inanimate objects are effected by being in close proximity with the orb. The Jade Orb is the orb of spiders

Kaitlyn:

Blue Orb: This is a very powerful orb. It allows her to manipulate water and ice, and the gods are the only beings that can rival her control over the said elements with this orb or the other orbs that give control over something. It also grants her super strength, like Tsunade except it's pure physical strength. If she combines it with Tsunade's strength then the results, well I don't think any pervert would like to test it out. The Blue Orb is affiliated with weasels

Pearl Orb: This orb gives her control over space. It's more of an illusion inducing power, but if it's used to it's full potential., then it can be just as strong as the Prism Orb. In fact, it is forbidden to wield both orbs, for the resulting power would be far too chaotic to control. In essence the wielder would control the very fabric of reality, and such a power would create far more problems than anything. The chaotic powers would even go so far as to tear the wielder apart from inside, making them die a painful death. The pearl orb is associated with water dragons, which although they can't fly, they can swim at an unbelievable speed.

Basically the three are balanced. They each have one super strong orb ( Prism, Jade, Pearl) and the other orbs balance it. For example, Aizou doesn't have as many offensive options that he finds honorable( hey he's an honorable person okay?). Therefore when he heard of the Coral orb, he went after it. He obtained the Amber Orb(which is pure support while the other is practically pure offense) in order to bring back someone special to him. The blue orb that Kaitlyn wields balances out the illusion-based Pearl Orb with powerful offense. The Red Orb allows Cheyenne to actually move long enough to use the Jade Orb effectively, as one must first envision and think up the poison before it actually is used. Furthermore, since Lightning and Fire are common elements, it acts as a good defense.

I'll explain a couple other orbs as well. They will be appearing as will some I won't mention. I won't give the animals with these.

Green Orb(Wielded by an OC): This is not to be confused with the jade orb. The green orb is a very scholarly orb. It grants the wielder control over earth, the one element abundant in nature, in addition to two supplementary effects. These are super defense, to the point where hitting someone wielding it is like hitting a brick wall reinforced with diamonds and iron. The second supplementary effect, is the wielder becoming super smart, to the point where, if Naruto were to obtain it, he would be much much smarter than even Shikamaru.(no Naruto won't obtain it btw)

Purple Orb(Wielded by an OC): This orb is another one that people would die for. It allows the user three powers, like quite a few other orbs. The first power is the power to have complete control over the wind. This is, like the other elemental orbs, bordering godly in control. The second power is that it literally makes the wielder psychic, complete with telekinesis, pyrokinesis, levitation, and mind reading. The wielder finally gains super healing abilities, much like Naruto with the Kyuubi.

Golden Orb( Wielded by an OC): This orb is one that is partially recreated by Orochimaru, even if he doesn't realize it. It allows the user to possess another person, regardless of defenses or offenses. If the wielder were to use it on Kyuubi, for example, he would gain complete control over the Kyuubi, power and all. It also leads to quite humerous situations since the wielder is Scottish…. (Imagines Orochimaru talking Scottish.) (Laughs) (Envisions Kyuubi talking in Scottish)(Laughs)(Imagines Kyuubi talking in Scottish while playing the bagpipes and wearing that dress like clothing) (Nearly dies from laughing.) That would be so funny…

Darkness Orb: This is the worst orb to mankind. It is a black orb, and the color truly represents it's alignment. It has a plethora of effects. For one it's a virtual Pandora's box, every evil ever unleashed is stored inside the orb, and the orb can create new ones. For another it's like the Amber Orb, in that it revives the dead. However the dead being revived in this way are revived as the wielders slaves. It has other effects, but these are the most known ones.

Light Orb: Not much is known about this orb, in fact even less is known than the darkness orb. The only thing really known is that it can make it's wielder invisible by bending the light spectrum.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you gained some insight into some of their powers. This is only the tip of the iceberg, for no one, not even Kami him or herself, even knows how many there are.


End file.
